


One Piece PETs: Culture Exposure

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Concerts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The girls take the guys out to see some concerts. Takes place pre-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Culture Exposure

**One Piece PETs: Culture Exposure**

 

(I don't own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.)

 

 

At a nearby island, the Straw Hat Pirate crew were shopping through a rather lively town.

 

"Hey, Nami, I'm hungry!" Luffy said. "Can we get lunch?"

 

"You just ate ten minutes ago!" Sanji barked.

 

Nami sighed, "What would you like to eat, Luffy?"

 

"Uh...hot dogs?" Luffy asked. "No, wait, I had those. Ooh! What about kebabs? No, I had those, too. Or maybe..no, I had dumplings already, too."

 

"Will you make up your mind?" Nami asked, annoyed.

 

"Ok, ok!" he said. "I'd like to eat paella."

 

"Okay, let's go get some paella," Nami said.

 

"YAY!" said Luffy as he threw his hands in the air.

 

*****Later, at a restaurant*****

 

   Luffy was gobbling down...several plates of paella. This shocked and appalled many of the customers. Not to mention disgusted them, too.

 

Nami facepalmed at this.

 

_'Why am I in love with such a slob?'_ she thought.

 

**BUUUURRP!!!** Luffy let out a huge belch.

 

"'Scuse me," he said before he kept eating.

 

The Cat Woman sighed, _'At least he said excuse me...'_

 

"Aaahhh, that hit the spot," Luffy said, patting his overstuffed stomach.

 

"Glutton." muttered Zoro.

 

Nami sighed, again.

 

"Check, please." Usopp called for the waiter to bring over the check.

 

Once the waiter did...Nami went absolutely ballistic.

 

"LOOK AT ALL THESE ZEROS!!!" she yells.

 

"I'm gone." Luffy got up, and ran to the entrance of the restaurant.

 

"LUFFY! YOU GET BACK HERE!!!" Nami shouted before she gave chase.

 

"NO! YOU'RE JUST GONNA PUMMEL ME!!!" Luffy said.

 

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I'M GONNA PUMMEL YOU, YA F***ING GLUTTON!!!" she yelled.

 

Luffy screamed as the enraged Booted Puss Woman chased after him.

 

"Oh, boy," Usopp muttered.

 

"This isn't going to end well." said Brook.

 

"Nope," Chopper agreed.

 

"Uh, I don't mean to sound impatient, but who exactly is going to pay this bill?" asked the waiter.

 

"I'll do it," Robin said.

 

"You will?" Usopp blinked.

 

"Yes," Robin said.

 

"Ok." said the Ferret Man.

 

Robin payed the bill, then she and the others took their leave.

 

"I wonder if Luffy's managed to escape Nami." Chopper said.

 

"Knowing him, he'll probably hide somewhere on the ship to avoid her..." Sanji took a drag from his cigarette, then blew out a large puff of smoke. "...not that it'll do him any good."

 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Brook said. "Poor Luffy-san."

 

"Tch!" said Zoro.

 

*****At the Sunny*****

 

"LUFFY!!" Nami shouted. "WHERE THE F*** ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE COWARD?!? I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE!!!"

 

Little did Nami know, Luffy had barricaded himself up in the Crow's Nest.

 

_'There's no way she can get me from up here,'_ he thought. _'plus, if I get hungry, I've got some snacks here.'_

 

"IT'S NO USE HIDING, LUFFY, BECAUSE I CAN SMELL YOU!!!" she yelled.

 

_'Dammit! I forgot she can smell fear!'_ Luffy thought.

 

Suddenly, Nami broke into the Crow's Nest by kicking the door in.

 

"AHA!" she said. "FOUND YOU, YA DAMN MONKEY BASTARD!!!"

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Luffy screamed before he jumped out the window...and into the sea.

 

"Crap." Nami cursed before she left the Crow's Nest, and she dove into the water to save her idiot captain.

 

*****Later*****

 

Nami was pushing down on Luffy's chest to get the water out.

 

"What the hell were you thinking, Luffy?" she asked, a veinpop on her forehead, showing her annoyance.

 

"You...were...scary," Luffy said between pants.

 

Nami heaved an exasperated sigh, then lightly bonked Luffy on the head.

 

"Ow." he said.

 

"Oh, shut up." said Nami. "Consider that your punishment for running off and leaving everyone else with the bill."

 

"Sorry," Luffy said.

 

"Forget about it." Nami got up and walked away.

 

Luffy got up, too.

  


  


About 10 seconds later, the rest of the crew had arrived.

 

"Luffy? Why're you soaking wet?" Usopp asked. "...Wait...don't tell me. Nami scared you so bad, you jumped into the sea, didn't you?"

 

"Yes." Luffy answered.

 

"I'm surprised she didn't beat the living crap out of you, like she always does." Franky mused.

 

"Me, too." said Chopper.

 

"You got off easy," said Sanji.

 

"She did hit me," Luffy pointed out. "But only once."

 

"As I said," Sanji repeated. "you got off easy."

 

"So, who payed the bill?"

 

Robin raised her wing.

 

"Ah." said Luffy. "Well, I'm gonna go see what's on TV."

 

He walked off to the Aquarium Bar.

 

"I'm gonna go lift weights," Zoro said.

 

He then headed to the Crow's Nest.

 

"I'm gonna make medicine," Chopper said as he went to the sick bay.

 

"I'm going over to the library." Robin walked off to the library.

 

"I'll be in the Usopp Factory," Usopp said.

 

He walked off to the factory.

 

"I'm gonna go check on our cola supply." Franky head down to the ship.

 

"And I'm going to write music!" Brook exclaimed.

 

He walked off to go and write some songs, and soon, everyone was back to doing their usual routines.

 

*****At Night, in the Women's Quarters*****

 

Nami and Robin were getting ready for bed.

 

"...Hey, Robin?" Nami asked.

 

"Hm?" Robin hummed.

 

"I've been thinking lately," Nami said.

 

"About what?" asked the archaeologist.

 

Nami turned to Robin and said, "Taking the guys out to go see some concerts."

 

Robin blinked in surprise.

 

"Really?" she said. "What kind?"

 

"Any kind." Nami answered. "Whether it be one of our favorite singers, an orchestra, etc."

 

"Why?" Robin asked.

 

"I wanted to do something special with Luffy," Nami said, "that, and I'm pretty sure you wanna do something special with Zoro."

 

Robin smiled at this.

 

"True." she said.

 

"Then it's settled," Nami said. "first thing tomorrow morning, we're going to buy as many tickets to whatever concert's playing on this island!"

 

"Sounds like a plan," Robin said.

 

*****The Following Morning*****

 

Nami and Robin had left the ship to buy tickets. Robin suddenly gasped.

 

"...F...F...Florence + The Machine?!" she asked. "IN CONCERT?!?"

 

"Oh, boy." Nami muttered, sweatdropping.

 

Robin fainted, right then and there.

 

"Come on, Robin." Nami deadpanned as she dragged Robin's limp body away. "We can get those tickets later."

 

"Unh...!" Robin moaned.

 

"You'll get over it." said Nami.

 

A bit later, Robin woke up.

 

"What happened?" she asked.

 

"You fainted when you saw a poster of Florence + The Machine in concert," Nami answered.

 

"Oh."

 

"Anyway, we can buy those tickets some other time, they'll be here all week."

 

"All right." Robin smiled.

 

"There's this concert I wanted to take Luffy to."

 

"What's that?"

 

Nami pointed at a nearby poster with a violin on it.

 

"That one?" Robin asked.

 

"Yup." Nami nodded.

 

"Well, all right," Robin said.

 

The two female Straw Hats left to go and buy the tickets.

 

After that, they left to go buy more. Robin _INSISTED_ that they buy  tickets to Florence + The Machine in concert.  


"FINE!" Nami shouted. "We'll get the damn tickets to Florence + The Machine!"

 

"Thank you, Nami." said Robin.

 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the navigator grumbled.

 

They bought the tickets, and then, they left.

 

*****Back on the Sunny*****

 

"...Do you have any idea where Nami went?" Luffy asked.

 

"She and Robin left to go out into the town." answered Usopp.

 

"What for?"

 

"Shopping." the sniper said.

 

"Oh," Luffy muttered, but then his stomach started making noises. "I'm getting hungry. When's Sanji gonna be done with lunch?"

 

"He should be done right about now." Usopp said.

 

"I hope so," Luffy said.

 

"We're back!"

 

"Nami!!" Luffy cheered as he ran to hug her.

 

"Hi, Luffy." Nami greeted as she hugged him back.

 

"Where's Zoro?" Robin asked.

 

"Up in the Crow's Nest." Luffy answered.

 

Robin nodded before she went to the Crow's Nest to look for Zoro.

 

*****Up in the Crow's Nest*****

 

Zoro was practicing his swordsmanship skills with a pair of one-ton weights. That's when Robin came in.

 

"Hello, Zoro," she said.

 

"Hey, Robin." he said. "What's up?"

 

"Mind putting the weights down, first?" Robin asked.

 

Zoro tossed the weights aside, causing a loud crashing noise.

 

*****Below the Sunny*****

 

Franky was adding some new features to the Shark Submerge until he suddenly stopped what he was doing.

 

"My 'Sunny's been damaged' senses are tingling." he muttered.

 

*****Back in the Crow's Nest*****

 

"Zoro, I meant put them down, _gently_ ," Robin said.

 

"Right," he said. "sorry."

 

"Anyway, Nami and I bought tickets to a few concerts being held on this island."

 

"Oh, yeah?"

 

"Mm-hm." Robin nodded. "I even got some Florence + The Machine tickets!"

 

"Of course you did." Zoro muttered, sweatdropping.

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing!"

 

"...Anyway," Robin said. "Why don't we both go to the concert?"

 

"Ok."

 

*****Back down below*****

 

"Concerts?" Luffy asked as Nami showed him the tickets.

 

"Yeah." Nami answered.

 

"Why?"

 

"I wanted to do something special with you." she told him.

 

"Oh."

 

"So, what do ya say?"

 

"Well...okay," Luffy said. "I'll do it for you."

 

"Thank you!" Nami hugged the Monkey Man.

 

Luffy smiled and hugged Nami back, but then his stomach began growling.

 

"Heh," he laughed. "sorry about that."

 

Nami only giggled.

 

"I'm a little hungry, too," she said. "C'mon. Let's see if Sanji's got lunch ready."

 

"'Kay."

 

The two of them went straight towards the kitchen.

 

*****In the Kitchen*****

 

Sanji was putting lunch on the table. As he did so, Luffy and Nami had just entered the Galley.

 

"Oh, boy!" Luffy said. "Looks like lunchtime!"

 

"Settle down, Luffy!" barked Sanji.

 

"Yeah, Luffy, it's not going anywhere," Nami said.

 

"Okay."

 

"Good." Nami petted him.

 

His stomach growled with impatience.

 

"Shh~!" Luffy shushed as he put his hands on his stomach. "Quiet! You'll get to eat soon, I promise!"

 

_'Only Luffy would talk to his own stomach.'_ thought Nami.

 

Sanji went outside and called everyone to the Galley, "Lunchtime!"

 

Soon, everyone came inside to eat. Aside from Luffy trying to steal everyone's lunch, things were going rather well.

 

"We're gonna go see those concerts later tonight," Nami said, suddenly.

 

The others looked at Nami with puzzled expressions.

 

"What concerts?" asked Franky.

 

"Remember when I said Robin and I were out shopping?" Nami asked.

 

Franky and the others nodded.

 

"We were actually getting concert tickets," Nami said.

 

"Ah." said the Rhino Man.

 

"Why?" Usopp asked.

 

"We wanted to do something special with the guys." Robin answered.

 

"That, and we wanted to get the two of them interested in different cultures." Nami added.

 

"I don't see what the point is," Usopp said. "Luffy probably won't sit still long enough and Zoro willprobably sleep right through them!"  


"Oi!!" Luffy and Zoro shouted.

 

"Well, it's true!" Usopp shouted back.

 

Nami sighed at this.

 

"Either way, we only want to have a good time with them." she said.

 

"Even if they end up getting bored outta their minds?" Usopp asked.

 

"Who says we're gonna get bored?" Luffy and Zoro questioned.

 

"I bet 5000 Berries you're not gonna last the first five minutes in a concert!" Usopp said.

 

"Oh, yeah?" they said.

 

"Yeah!"

 

"You're making bets on us?!" Nami questioned, fuming.

 

"Oh, dear," Robin said, sweatdropping.

 

"Yipe!" squeaked Luffy.

 

*****Later That Night*****

 

"Well, we're off!" said Luffy.

 

"Have fun!" Chopper said.

 

"We will!" Luffy waved as he, Nami, Robin, and Zoro left.

 

"Who knows?" Franky shrugged. "Maybe they might prove you wrong."

 

"We'll see," Usopp said.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

Luffy and Nami were at an Orchestra, and so far, the two of them were actually enjoying it. Then...

 

**Grrrrrrr...urrr...!**

 

"What was that?" Nami asked.

 

"Sorry, that was me." Luffy answered.

 

"Hungry?" Nami asked.

 

Luffy nodded.

 

Nami reached into her purse and pulled out a bag of cookies.

 

"You can eat these until we get back to the ship for dinner," the Cat Girl said. "Just don't eat too many or you'll get a stomachache. And try not to make a mess. Okay?"

 

"Okay, Nami." said Luffy as he took the bag of cookies from her.

 

Then he started to eat.

 

"Remember, not too many."

 

Luffy swallowed, "Got it."

 

"Good boy," Nami praised. "Now, let's keep watching the concert."

 

"Right."

 

They continued watching the Orchestra. Afterwards, there was only a solo cellist playing.

 

"Wow..." said Luffy in awe.

 

"You like it, huh?" Nami asked, smiling.

 

"Yeah!" Luffy answered. "I don't know why Usopp thought I'd be bored by this."

 

Nami smiled and held Luffy's arm.

 

"...Thanks for coming with me," she said as she kissed him.

 

"You're welcome, Nami." Luffy grinned.

 

*****Meanwhile, with Zoro and Robin*****

 

   Zoro and Robin sat in the front row seats, watching the Florence + The Machine concert. Right now, they were performing "Heartlines".

 

"Zoro, isn't this amazing?"

 

"Yeah, this is all right." he said. "Florence is fine."

 

"I knew you'd enjoy it if you gave it a chance," Robin said, smiling while kissing Zoro's cheek.

 

His face was as red as a strawberry by this point.

 

"Well...I'd do anything to make you happy, Robin," Zoro said.

 

Robin hugged him.

 

However...they didn't realize that they were being watched by two Marine soldiers that also happened to be at the concert.

 

"'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro and 'Devil's Child' Nico Robin are located in the front row." one of the soldiers was speaking into a Transponder Snail Phone.

 

"Wait until they leave, then apprehend them. We don't want to cause a panic."

 

"Roger." the soldier hung up his phone.

 

Unfortunately for those marines...they didn't know that Robin heard them.

 

"It appears we have some unwanted guests," she whispered into Zoro's ear.

 

"Yeah." he said as he unsheathed his sword.

 

Robin stopped him, though.

 

"We can't fight them here," she whispered. "It might cause a panic."

 

"Damn."

 

"Let's head to the exit."

 

Once the song was over, Zoro and Robin quietly made their way to the exit. The two marine soldiers followed suit.

 

"...When I say go," Zoro whispered to Robin, "make a run for the ship. I'll be right behind you."

 

"Got it." whispered Robin.

 

The moment Zoro saw the Marines, he gave Robin the signal.

 

"Go! Run! NOW!!"

 

Robin quickly flew back to the ship.

 

"Be careful!" she called.

 

"Don't worry!" Zoro said as he unsheathed his swords, preparing to fight the two marines.

 

"We're gonna have to call for back-up," said one of them.

 

_'I'll buy Robin some time.'_ thought Zoro.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

The orchestra was over, and Luffy & Nami were on their way to go find Zoro and Robin to take them back to the ship.

 

"I had a really great time, Nami."

 

"Glad you did, Luffy." said the navigator as she gave Luffy a small peck on his cheek.

 

"Thanks for those cookies, by the way," Luffy said, putting a hand to his stomach. "I think they might hold me over until dinner."

 

**Gluuuurgle...!**

 

"Heeheehee! Luffy!" Nami said, giggling at Luffy's hunger.

 

"Hey, I said they MIGHT," Luffy said. "I didn't say they could! Shishishishishi!"

 

As the two of them walked along the street, they spotted Robin flying in the sky.

 

"Robin?!" Nami blinked in surprise.

 

"Hey, Robin!" Luffy called. "Where's Zoro?!"

 

"Fighting the Marines!" Robin answered.

 

"What?! They're here?!" Nami questioned, panicking.

 

"Yes, two of them!" said Robin.

 

"Just two?" Luffy asked. "Well, that's no fun."

 

"But I'm sure they're going to call for backup!" Robin added.

 

Luffy grinned. "Sounds exciting!"

 

_'I'm dating a Blood Knight.'_ Nami thought, sweatdropping.

 

Robin landed in front of them.

 

"Either way, we should tell the others." she said.

 

"Already on it!" Nami said as she pulled out a Mini Transponder Snail Phone, but then, it was shot out of her hand! "AAH!!"

 

"Nami!!" Luffy cried.

 

"I'm okay!" Nami said, holding her hand.

 

"Straw Hat Pirates! You are under arrest!"

 

The three turned to see a large group of Marines, led by a Marine Commander.

 

"Surrender yourselves, peacefully," said the Commander.

 

"LIKE HELL WE'LL SURRENDER!!!" Luffy shouted. "AND WHO'S THE ASSWIPE THAT SHOT AT NAMI?!"

 

One of the soldiers hid his rifle behind his back, whistling innocently.

 

"I SAW THAT!" the Monkey Man yelled with a comical angry expression on his face. "GUM GU~M...PISTOL!!!"

 

**BAM!!!** He slugged the soldier right in the jaw!

 

"GET THEM!!" the Commander ordered.

 

"Nami! Robin! Run!!" Luffy shouted.

 

"Like hell! I'm not leaving you behind!" said Nami.

 

"Nami, let's just go!" Robin said, pulling on the Booted Puss Woman's arm.

 

Nami looked at her, then back at Luffy.

 

"Dammit!" she cursed as she and Robin left. "You better not get captured, Luffy!"

 

"They couldn't catch me if they tried," Luffy said.

 

He took his stance as he glared at the marines.

 

"Capture him, men! And don't let "Cat Burglar" and "Demon Child" get away!!" the Commander shouted.

 

"YES, SIR!" the foot soldiers said as most of them charged towards Luffy, while a few of them shot at Nami and Robin.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Luffy heard Nami screaming in pain.

 

"NAMI!!!" he cried as he saw Nami clutching her arm.

 

Robin was trying to help her up, as well as treat her wound.

 

Luffy glared at the marines.

 

**"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!!!"** he roared. "GUM GU~M... **WHIP!!!"**

 

Luffy stretched his leg and whipped the Marines into a wall!

 

"AND... **GATLING!!!"** he delivered a hail of punches on the soldiers, beating them all senseless.

 

By this time, Robin managed to get Nami up before they ran away.

 

_'Good.'_ he thought. _'This should buy them some time.'_

 

*****Back with Zoro*****

 

Zoro found himself surrounded by Marine foot soldiers.

 

_'Dammit,'_ he thought. _'I knew I should have just run with Robin instead of spending the last few minutes fighting these idiots. Oh, well. At least Robin's safe now.'_

 

"FIRE!!!" shouted a marine captain.

 

The soldiers shot at Zoro.

 

"Three Sword Style...DRAGON TWISTER!!"

 

The Tiger Man sent a giant whirlwind of blades at the Marines!

 

"HELP US!" one of the foot soldiers cried from within the twister.

 

Then, while Zoro was distracted, he was suddenly hit by several bullets in his arm!

 

"GAAAAAH!!" he screamed before he fell to the ground in pain.

 

"Good work, men!!!" the captain praised. "Now, capture the Tiger Man, immediately!!!"

 

The foot soldiers were closing in on Zoro.

 

_'Well...at least Robin's safe,'_ Zoro thought, until...

 

"Gum Gum...GATLING~!!!"

 

   All of the foot soldiers were all pummeled by a flurry of punches. Luffy landed right in front of Zoro, and saw his friend's injured arm.

 

"You okay?" Luffy asked.

 

"I've been better," Zoro joked. "Been worse, too. Where's Robin?"

 

"She's with Nami." Luffy answered. "They went back to the ship."

 

"I see," said Zoro. "that's good to know."

 

Luffy nodded, then stared intently at the marine captain.

 

"You," he hissed. "You got some nerve!"

 

"It doesn't have to end this way, Straw Hat." said the marine captain.

 

"You're right," Luffy said. "It can end with me pounding your f***ing face in!"

 

"Very well." the marine captain unsheathed his sword and charged towards Luffy.

 

"I'll lop your valuable head right off!" he shouted. "That 300 million Berry bounty is mine!!"

 

"Sorry to disappoint you, pal..." said Luffy. "GUM GU~M...PISTOL!!!"

 

**BAM!!!** He punched the captain right in his face, knocking him, and a couple of his teeth, out in the process.  **THUD!!!** He fell to the ground.

 

"Good work, Luffy," Zoro praised, despite his pain.

 

"Let's get out of here." said Luffy as he helped Zoro up and the two of them headed back to the Sunny.

 

*****Back at the Sunny*****

 

Chopper was busy tending to Nami's bullet wound in the sick bay.

 

"Hold still," Chopper said as he pulled out a pair of forceps to take the bullet out of her arm. "This is gonna hurt."

 

   He used the forceps to remove the bullet, causing Nami to wince in pain. Once he did that, he dabbed some antibiotic gel on Nami's wound, then bandaged it up.

 

"There you go," he said.

 

"Thank you, Chopper." said Nami.

 

"No problem," Chopper said, then all of a sudden, Robin was heard screaming!

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! ZORO, OH MY GOD!!!"

 

"Eh?!"

 

"What the?!"

 

Chopper and Nami ran outside of the Sick Bay and were shocked to see Zoro's wounded arm.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! ZORO'S BEEN SHOT!! SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR!!!" Chopper cried.

 

"YOU'RE A DOCTOR!!!" Nami shouted as she smacked Chopper upside his head.

 

"Oh, right!" the doctor said as he stopped freaking out. "Luffy, bring Zoro to the Sick Bay!"

 

"Got it!" Luffy nodded as he helped Zoro to the Sick Bay.

 

"We better hurry and get outta here!" Nami said. "Who knows if those Marines called for more backup?!"

 

"Right!" Usopp agreed. "Franky!"

 

"I'm on it!" said Franky as he prepared a Coup de Burst. "Coup de...BURST!!!"

 

**BOOM!!!** The Sunny went flying!

 

Later, the ship landed far away from the previous island and landed on the shores of another.

 

"Okay," Usopp said. "We should be safe here."

 

"Yeah." said Sanji.

 

"You okay, Nami?" Luffy asked.

 

"More or less." Nami answered.

 

She then sighed.

 

"This was just supposed to be a normal date," she said, "but the Marines had to go and ruin everything. I guess I was careless, though. I didn't think they'd be here."

 

"It's not your fault," said Luffy as he put a hand on the Cat Woman's shoulder. "We can always go on another date."

 

Nami smiled and wrapped her tail around Luffy's. He smiled and hugged her.

 

*****In the Sick Bay*****

 

"And that's the last one," Chopper said as he put the last bullet in the tray.

 

There was a total of ten bullets in Zoro's arm!

 

"Now, hold still," said Chopper. "this will hurt."

 

"I bet it's not gonna hurt anymore than when I was shot," Zoro said.

 

   The little reindeer gently cleaned the bullet holes in Zoro's arm, causing him to wince a little. After that, he bandaged up Zoro's arm.

 

"Done," he said.

 

"Thanks, Chopper."

 

"Just try not to take off the bandages...AGAIN."

 

"Yeah, yeah." said Zoro.

 

Next, there was a knock at the door.

 

"Who is it?" asked Chopper.

 

Robin opened the door, looking worried.

 

"Oh, hey, Robin." Zoro greeted.

 

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

 

"Been better," Zoro said. "Been worse, too."

 

   The archaeologist walked over to the swordsman, and sat next to him, looking at his bandaged up arm with a guilty expression on her face.

 

"I'm sorry..." she whispered.

 

"Hey, c'mon now," Zoro said. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

 

She looked up at Zoro.

 

"Aside from what happened...it's been a pretty good date," he said before he kissed her forehead.

 

Robin smiled. "Thank you, Zoro."

 

"No prob," Zoro said.

 

"I'll leave the two of you alone." Chopper left the room.

 

   Zoro smiled before he kissed Robin on the lips. Robin reciprocated those feelings and kissed him back. Zoro parted lips with Robin and said, "We'll go on another date."

 

Robin smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

 

*****The Next Day*****

 

"Guys, Robin and I bought tickets to another concert!"

 

"What kind?" asked Luffy.

 

"An orchestra." answered Nami.

 

"There better not be any Marines, this time," Usopp said.

 

"Can't guarantee for certain that there'll be any marines." Nami pointed out. "That, and we're not gonna let them ruin our chances of having a good time."

 

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed.

 

"So, when does it start?" asked Zoro.

 

"7:00 PM." answered Robin.

 

"Great!" Luffy said. "That gives us more time for lunch!"

 

Nami giggled, "Before going to the concert, why don't we go see the town for a bit. Learn about the island's culture."

 

"Sure." Luffy nodded.

 

"I heard there was some really good food here," Robin said.

 

The very mention of the word "food" made Monkey D. Luffy's mouth water.

 

"Oh, boy..." Nami sweatdropped.

 

"Well, eating different food is a way to explore new cultures," Robin said.

 

"True."

 

"Let's go!" Luffy shouted.

 

"Yeah, yeah," said Nami. "keep yer shirt on."

 

*****Much later, in the town, at a restaurant*****

 

Luffy was sitting at a table with Nami, eating a cannoli. Nami was eating grilled fish.

 

"This is good!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"Agreed." said Nami.

 

"So...can we go to the orchestra after we eat?" Luffy asked.

 

"Of course, Luffy." nodded Nami. "We've only got 15 minutes left, anyways."

 

"Cool!"

 

*****Meanwhile, with Zoro and Robin*****

 

Zoro and Robin were at a different restaurant.

 

"How's your arm?" Robin asked.

 

"It's fine." Zoro answered as he continued to eat his meal.

 

   Robin nodded before taking a sip of her coffee. Though, she couldn't help but worry about Zoro's injured arm. She just couldn't help but feel like it was her fault.

 

"Zoro..."

 

"Hm?"

 

"Why don't I help feed you?"

 

"Robin, that's not necessary."

 

"But, I want to."

 

"Robin, I can feed myself. Thanks anyway."

 

Robin only looked on, sadly.

 

"All right, what is it, Robin?" Zoro asked, annoyed. "Are you still blaming yourself for what happened? For the last time, get a freaking grip! It was not your fault!"

 

"Please don't yell at me, Zoro," Robin said.

 

"I'm not yelling!"

 

"You're doing it, right now!"

 

"I am not!"

 

"Yes, you are."

 

"Aaugh!"

 

"I just don't want you to strain yourself!"

 

"You know what?!" Zoro questioned before he got up. "That's it! I'm tired of you treating me like a child! I'm going back to the ship! See ya later!"

 

"Zoro, wait!" Robin called him as she got up.

 

Zoro was already out the door. Robin ran after him.

 

"Zoro!"

 

"What?!"

 

"...Please, don't go."

 

   Zoro sighed, "Look...you know I don't like it when people take pity on me. I kept telling you that I was fine, but you kept insisting on treating me like a 3-year-old."

 

"I know, and I'm sorry." said Robin.

 

"It's okay," Zoro said as he hugged her. "And...I'm sorry I yelled."

 

"Don't worry about it." Robin hugged Zoro back.

 

"By the way, what time is it?" he asked.

 

"6:53. We can still make it to the orchestra."

 

"Good."

 

The two of them headed for where the concert was being held.

 

*****7:00 PM*****

 

   In another part of the island, there was an orchestra concert being held. Luffy and Nami had arrived just in time, as well as Zoro and Robin.

 

   Luffy yawned a little, not out of boredom, but because the music was so relaxing. Nami rested her head on his shoulder. Luffy smiled and put his arm around her shoulders.

 

"This song's really nice." said Nami.

 

"Yeah," Luffy agreed. "It's making me a little tired."

 

"Aw." Nami petted Luffy.

 

With Zoro and Robin, the two of them were enjoying the music as well.

 

   After the rest of the orchestra played a couple songs, most of them left, leaving a solo cellist behind. The cellist played a very soft, melodic piece.

 

"Oh, that's beautiful," Robin said.

 

"Yeah." Zoro agreed.

 

   Luffy smiled as he held Nami's hand. The Cat Woman did the same, as well. Then...Nami heard Luffy sniffling. She looked up and saw Luffy crying.

 

"Luffy, what's wrong?"

 

"It's just so beautiful...!" Luffy whimpered.

 

"I know, honey, I know." said Nami as she hugged Luffy.

 

"Thank you, Nami...!"

 

"Anytime, Luffy."

 

   Back with Zoro and Robin, Zoro was trying not to show it, but...he was crying a little, too. Robin scratched him behind his ears to cheer him up. When she did this, he started purring.

 

"Thank you, Robin..." he said.

 

"You're welcome." she smiled.

 

The next piece the cellist played was very deep and melancholy.

 

"Oh, god...!" Nami whispered tearfully.

 

Robin covered her mouth as tears began to fall from her eyes. Luffy chewed his lip, trying not to cry even more.

 

_'I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry.'_ Zoro thought.

 

Robin sniffled and held Zoro's hand. The cellist continued to play her piece, moving the audience as she did.

 

"...She's wonderful...!" Luffy whispered.

 

"I know!" said Nami in a hushed voice.

 

Zoro sighed as he sobbed silently. Robin noticed this and pet him.

 

"Thanks."

 

"Anytime."

 

Soon, it was over, and everyone applauded the cellist's performance. Luffy even gave a loud whistle.

 

"ENCORE! ENCORE!" he clapped.

 

The cellist smiled before she began to play again.

 

"Magnificent." said Robin.

 

Zoro had already cried himself dry.

 

"Will you be all right?" asked the Crane Woman.

 

"I'm fine!" said Zoro. "I was just sweating through my eyes!"

 

Robin just chuckled.

 

Next, the cellist played one last song. It was more moving than the one before.

 

"I'm so glad we came here...!" Nami whispered.

 

"Me, too!" said Luffy.

 

Zoro gently held Robin's wing, and she petted his paw.

 

"Thank you for bringing me out here, Robin."

 

"You're welcome, Zoro."

 

Once the song was over, everyone left.

 

   On their way back to the Sunny, Luffy and Nami were holding each other's hands. Their tails delicately wrapped around the other. Zoro was holding Robin's wing, too.

 

"I really liked that orchestra." Luffy spoke out.

 

"I'm glad you did, Luffy." said Nami.

 

"You think maybe we can go to another one similar to this sometime?"

 

"Of course, Luffy..." Nami nodded. "...as long as you behave."

 

"I will." Luffy smiled.

 

"Hey, Robin?" Zoro asked.

 

"Yes, Zoro?" Robin answered.

 

"Let's go to another one of these, sometime."

 

"Sure."

 

"Great."

 

Robin gave the swordsman a light peck on his cheek. Zoro smiled, giving Robin's wing a gentle squeeze. This made the Crane Woman giggle.

 

And so, the couples returned to the Sunny for a good night's rest.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came to me while watching an episode of _Law & Order: Special Victims Unit_, one of the older ones called "Surveillance".
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you liked.


End file.
